


Time

by Rymwho



Series: KingOfTheSilence Works [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, que - Freeform, rositara - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: La latina suspiro cansadamente sabiendo que no podría convencer a la mujer mas joven y aunque Tara quisiera quedarse no podría, tiene sus nuevas responsabilidades.





	Time

Jamás en su vida pensó que llegaría hasta ahora y menos con la situación de unas criaturas deambulando libremente deseando la carne y ahora sumarle al hecho de que hay gente tratando de destruirse mutuamente. El hecho de sobrevivir hasta ahora es un completo milagro.

Joder y ¡Es que no era ni policía! Es cierto que fue era cadete pero nunca llego ser policía por completo (si saben a lo que se refiere) aparte de que en ninguna parte del manual le decía como sobrevivir a unos caminantes.

Ella se supone que era la ‘relajada’ y ‘divertida’ del grupo pero aunque ella no lo admitiera la verdad es que se estaba rompiendo lentamente…Su padre, su hermana, su sobrina, Alisha, Noah.

¿Cómo se suponía que se sintiera? Al saber que ya no tenía una novia esperándola o un mejor amigo con el que hablar hasta Eugine era un buen amigo. Al parecer ella atrae la mala suerte porque todo lo que esta cerca de ella se termina muriendo  
Ahora esta apunto de entrar en una guerra contra los salvadores donde posiblemente podría terminar metros bajo tierra. No es que no estuviera lista en el fondo lo estaba aunque tenía miedo también, pero la idea de saber que mataron a Glenn, Abraham y, a Denisse le hervía la sangre y la furia aumentaba.

Si no fuera porque Rosita le mantiene acorde aún ya habría abandonado el mundo hace mucho.  
Rosita…

Posiblemente la latina mas bella que ha conocido en sus 25 años (y eso que ha conocido a varias latinas). Rosita era…algo mágico. Valiente, perseverante con sus ideales. No era como ella; Una cobarde que creé que ha base de humor cambiara el mundo donde mágicamente habrá un antídoto para esta maldita locura.

Cada noche que pasa en solitario en la casa de Alexandria agarra su arma y se asegura que el cartucho y el cañón vació así que con cuidado se mete el cañón en su boca y aprieta el gatillo varias veces para calmar el impulso de que querer morir.  
Se imagina su muerte, y no lo dice como alguien que tiene pensamientos suicidas sino lo piensa de como reaccionaria sus amigos ¿llorarían por ella? ¿Maggie? ¿Rosita?

Rosita…  
Rosita era hermosa pero a la vez impulsiva y el momento en que la vio en el suelo a Tara se le fue la respiración por unos minutos por un tiempo pensó en decir en voz alta que jugaría a Billar contra Negan aunque en el fondo ni sabe como jugar pero si eso significaba salvar a Rosita…por ella atravesaría incluso con una monada de caminantes que se la estuvieran comiendo.  
Por ella haría cualquier cosa.

Si eso significa ser imprudente entonces lo haría.

Si eso significa sacrificarse lo hará.

Los labios de Rosita eran suaves y grandes. Siempre pensó que Rosita a lo mejor sería alguien apasionante que quisiera estar a la cabeza de inmediato o como una competencia pero la verdad era tierna y pacifica como si esperara que alguien la dominara en ese aspecto. Una guerrillera que desea ser dominada…eso si que era Novedad para Tara.

Tara deja en paz los labios de Rosita y pega sus frente, ambas tenían los ojos cerrados como si estuvieran hablando en silencio donde se despedían.

―Tienes que quedarte ―Susurra finalmente Rosita despegandose de ella.

Tara no dijo nada.

―Te necesito conmigo, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.  
―No puedo.  
―Si puedes ―Bufa Rosita con cierta molestia. Odiaba sentirse imponente por no poder ir a la posible ultima guerra que tendrían donde posiblemente ya nunca se podrían ver.  
―Estaré bien. No te preocupes.

La latina suspiro cansadamente sabiendo que no podría convencer a la mujer mas joven y aunque Tara quisiera quedarse no podría, tiene sus nuevas responsabilidades.

―Rosita… ―escucho a Tara decir.  
―Dímelo…  
― ¿Qué?  
―Dime que me amas ―ordena.  
―Te amo.  
―Otra vez.  
―Te amo…

―¿Me amas tanto incluso prometiendo de que no me abandonaras como lo hizo Abraham en su momento?

Tara vacilo por un momento ante la pregunta de la latina pero finalmente dijo las palabras que quería escuchar:  
―Lo Prometo.


End file.
